


look up; you're more honest like this

by saymynamedarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempts at humour, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Keith is DONE, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Rare Pairing, Relationship - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink?, Voltron RarePair, aged-up Pidge, boys bonding in a locker room, but not really, even pidge, gratuitous avoidance of eye contact, mentions of uniform kink., one (1) sweaty leg, pidge is a badass, so i guess, talking about feelings, they're all 20+, why am i confused about this i literally wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamedarling/pseuds/saymynamedarling
Summary: Pidge stepped out of Lance’s personal space and leaned down to pick up her helmet from where she dropped it onto the floor. She moved to Hunk and gave him an almost chaste kiss and then ambled calmly out of the hangar, helmet tucked under her arm and whistling a soft tune.Lance stared at her retreating back.“Dude,” Hunk whispered.“What the fuck,” Shiro said.“But aren’t you and Hunk…?” Keith wondered.In which everyone is a flustered mess ( and Pidge gives exactly zero fucks).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened in the space of a night and uh. Enjoy?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Pidge is aged up, and they're all 20+.

This was really getting out of hand, Lance thought hysterically. 

They had just finished a mission. A distress beacon from a nearby planet had turned out to be - _surprise, surprise_ – a Galra ambush, which led to a gruelling battle. Team Voltron had obviously kicked butt, but they came out of the fight bruised, battered and sore in unmentionable places.

“Whew, man,” Lance said, hopping out of Blue and stretching out his aching limbs. He winced at the audible cracks that sounded when he rolled his neck. “Next time we get a distress beacon, we’re sending Keith to check it out first. I’m seriously sick of these surprise attacks ”

Keith frowned. Despite the fact that his pores were huge and his mullet was sticking to the side of his sweaty face, he still managed to look good, which irked Lance to no end. “But wouldn’t it make sense for you to go instead? Since you’re the ranged specialist?”

Lance squinted at him, unsure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, Lance,” Hunk agreed, the beautiful traitor. “So that means you get to scout ahead next time.” 

Lance gaped and was about to launch into a tirade of _that wasn’t the point_ , you guys, when Pidge walked up to Lance. She dropped her helmet onto the ground with a loud _thunk _that caught everyone’s attention and then proceeded to try and inhale Lance’s life force through his mouth with her intense kisses.__

____

Which was how he ended up in this situation.

____

He was up against Blue, getting his tongue sucked on furiously for the third time this quintent. Despite the very positive outcomes of these events, Lance had to complain because his shoulders were starting to bruise something nasty and the walking around in a perpetual daze had the rest of his teammates questioning his, admittedly dubious, sense of sanity. 

____

Oh, and they were currently making out in front of said teammates. 

____

To be fair, Hunk and Lance had known Pidge would be demanding when they dived into this relationship. 

____

Pidge pulled back from the kiss with a wet squelch that simultaneously made moan because it was so hot, and cringe because it was so embarrassing. Everyone in the hangar would have heard that. She patted his burning cheeks with her hands and smiled at him sunnily. 

____

“Thanks, Lance,” Pidge said, amber eyes bright and swollen lips quirked into a smirk. Lance stared at her, stunned and very turned on. 

____

Pidge stepped out of Lance’s personal space and leaned down to pick up her helmet from the floor. She moved to Hunk, giving him an almost chaste kiss and then ambled calmly out of the hangar, helmet tucked under her arm and whistling a soft tune. 

____

Lance stared after her retreating back.

____

“Dude,” Hunk whispered. 

____

“What the fuck,” Shiro said.

____

“But aren’t you and Hunk…?” Keith wondered.

____

Lance turned around, his arms up in surrender. 

____

“Okay guys. I can explain.”

____

__

____

~*~*~*~*~*~

____

__  
__  
  
  


“So let me get this straight,” Shiro said mildly. “You and Pidge. You’re together?”

____

Lance gulped and nodded a bit too forcefully, banging his chin on the high collar of his armour. _Ow._ That was going to bruise later. Along with all his other bruises and cuts gathered from their fight earlier. 

____

Shiro hummed and then turned to Hunk. “And you’re dating Lance and Pidge?” His question was met with Hunk shrugging and grinning sheepishly. Shiro hummed again, thoughtful. He tended to do that when he couldn't think of anything to say, Lance noticed.

____

They had moved to the decontamination chamber, right off the hangar. It was noticeably smaller than any other room in the castle with two benches pushed against the gleaming metal walls of the room, facing each other. There was just enough space between them for a person to walk through. Normally, they would wait until everyone was done with decontamination and meet up in the common area to debrief, but this time the rest of the team (read; Keith) didn't have the patience to wait that long. 

____

So led to Lance being stretched out on his back on one bench, still in full paladin armour, staring resolutely at the ceiling. Shiro and Hunk were sitting across from him on the other bench, stripped down to their underwear. His eyes wandered over Hunk’s dark brown skin, glowing with sweat and whatever the room had sprayed them with a couple of minutes ago. He caught Lance’s eye and gave him a smile so sweet and encouraging, it made Lance’s chest ache. 

____

“I can’t imagine not being with either of them,” Lance said softly, catching his boyfriend's warm gaze. “I really like Pidge and I’m sure everyone knows how much I love Hunk, at this point.” Keith groaned from the floor between the benches and Shiro made a face, but Hunk’s smile got impossibly wide and he leans across the gap for a kiss. Lance smirked, pushing up on one elbow and moved to meet him halfway. _Damn, he was smooth._

____

“Nope,” Keith said, flatly. 

____

Lance jerked back as a pale, hairy leg suddenly shot up straight in the air, nearly smacking him in the face. He watched in horror as his boyfriend’s lips made contact with Keith’s toned, sweaty calf. Hunk’s eyes shot open at Shiro’s choked laugh. He shrieked and fell back onto the bench, clutching his heaving chest. 

____

“What the fuck, Keith!” Lance screeched. He sat up, swinging his legs down onto the boy below. Keith cried out in indignation, swatting at the dirty boots in his face. “Look what you’ve done! You’ve traumatised Hunk for life!” Hunk whimpered, rubbing one huge hand across his lips as if that could rub out Keith’s cooties. 

____

“We’re the ones who are traumatised,” Keith said grumpily. “There’s a reason why you guys aren’t allowed any PDA in communal spaces.” He sat up and gave Lance a pointed look, which…yeah. Lance could understand where Keith was coming from. Nobody wanted a repeat of the infamous Shower Walk-In. Lance shuddered. Hunk and him hadn’t been able to look Shiro in the eye for weeks. A sneaky look at the black paladin showed that he was looking up to the ceiling, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

____

“Uh, can we get back on topic here?” Hunk squeaked, whose face was also looking suspiciously red. _Um, adorable_. 

____

“What’s there to talk about?” Keith said, standing up and walking towards the rows lockers. He opened one cubby and took out a couple of towels. He threw one to Shiro, who sadly didn't manage to catch it because he was still observing the ceiling. The towel landed on his face, instead.

____

Hunk and Lance shared a befuddled look. “What’s there to talk about?” Hunk repeated. 

____

Lance opened his mouth to tell Keith - he didn’t know what exactly he was going to tell Keith but Keith was getting _told_ , when cleared his throat and Shiro stood up abruptly. All three boys paused and turned to their leader, Keith seeming a bit bored and Hunk and Lance looking apprehensive. 

____

Shiro took a deep breath and contemplated the couple with sharp eyes. The fact that he was clad only in black boxers didn’t seem to diminish his aura of authority an ounce. Lance straightened up unconsciously, the years of training in the Garrison kicking in. Beside him, he felt Hunk do the same. 

____

“Look.” Shiro started. “Whatever the both of you decide to do with your relationship is fine. It’s your relationship, and so long as it’s healthy and no ones getting hurt, we'll all support you.” Shiro paused. Hunk and Lance beamed at him. 

____

“But.”

____

_Oh, no._ Lance's smile faltered. Hunk took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

____

"But." Shiro sighed and said in a sterner tone. “I’m very disapointed that you felt like you couldn’t talk to us about this.” He gave them a reproving look. Hunk's leg started to shake up and down, guilt coming of him in waves. 

____

“You better not be messing around with her,” Keith warned.

____

“Of course we’re not messing around!” Hunk cried out, genuinely anguished. Lance clutched his hand a bit tighter and glared at Keith. That ass! As if they’d ever demean her like that! As if she’d ever _let_ anyone do that! That girl was like spitfire; her wrath was both terrifying and awesome. If either of them were the type of people to _'mess around with her'_ , as Keith put it, they'd already be six feet under. Or, more likely, ejected into space. He was about to retort but Shiro beat him to it.

____

“That’s not what I meant, but thank you Keith,” he said pointedly. “What I was _going_ to say was that relationships take a lot of work.” Shiro regarded the both of them seriously. “I know I don’t have to tell you this, but it takes more than liking someone to make up a good relationship. You have to be willing to compromise and work for it.” 

____

Lance felt his heart sink. Was Shiro trying to say he didn’t approve? Polyamorous relationships weren’t uncommon back on Earth, but there were people who still looked down on them, despite the advancing times. The thing was, he _really_ liked Pidge, and he was pretty sure Hunk was already half in love with the genius. 

____

“More than any of that, you are Paladins of Voltron,” Shiro continued, “and you need to put that in a higher priority above everything else. The universe depends on us.”

____

Maybe Shiro just disapproved of fraternising. Did this mean they had to break up? Lance felt panic seize his chest and he shifted closer to Hunk. He didn’t want to break up with Hunk. He didn’t want to break up with Pidge. He didn’t want to break with _anyone_. 

____

“Lance,” Shiro's gentle voice cut through his panic. Lance looked up and met his leader’s eyes. Firm black eyes softened when they saw the state Lance was in. 

____

“What I’m trying to say is,” Shiro said, his voice kind, “whatever you do, make sure it doesn’t affect your performances as paladins.” 

____

His gaze shifted to Hunk. “As long as all of you are happy and safe, I...” he trailed off gruffly, looking a bit shy. Scratching the back of his neck with his hand, he looked up. 

____

“I’m good.” He said to whatever was up there.

____

“Uh, yeah.” Keith strode over to Shiro, trying to look suave, but Lance could see that he was blushing, too. “I feel the same way. Um. So long as you’re happy...” Wow, Keith seemed even more uncomfortable with this than Shiro. 

____

Lance bit back his smile. Then he turned to look at Hunk and he can’t hold it back anymore. 

____

Hunk’s face was lit up; warm brown eyes sparkling and gorgeous grin just begging to be kissed. What’s a guy to do when his boyfriend looks at him like that? How could Lance resist? He moved in for the kill.

____

Keith groaned and snapped his towel at them, startling Hunk so much he bit down on Lance’s tongue. Lance let out a muffled scream and broke the kiss off. 

____

“Wait,” Keith said suddenly, as Hunk cooed over Lance writhing in pain. Shiro had already started to get dressed but paused at Keith's outburst, raising a perefctly arched brow at him.

____

“How come Pidge kissed Lance in front of us? You guys were keeping it a secret, right?” Keith asked, frowning. Shiro’s eyes widened.

____

“Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing?” Shiro mused.

____

Keith shook his head. No. Pidge was had a tight reign on her emotions and great self-control. “That doesn’t make sense.”

____

“Um, well,” Lance interjected when he could finally speak. Wringing his hands and ducking his head down, Lance knew he looked like the epitome of a guilty conscience. 

____

“Oh my god, what did you do?” Keith demanded. Shiro clicked his tongue and put a hand on his shoulder. 

____

“I didn’t do anything!” Lance exclaimed, outraged.

____

“Now, Keith, don’t be so harsh on him,” he reasoned. Turning to Hunk, Shiro asked, “Hunk, what did he do?”

____

Lance threw his hands up in the air. Before Hunk could even open his mouth, he answered. “Well, its more like what Lance _didn’t_ do, really.” A warm, supportive hand pressed into the small of his back in a supportive gesture. Lance scooted closer to his boyfriend. 

____

There was a pause in the conversation. 

____

Lance shifted closer even to Hunk.

____

Keith tapped his fingers on his arm. 

____

Shiro looked at Lance expectantly. 

____

“I might’ve have told her that…you guys already, you know...knew…” he mumble, peeking up at the other paladins through his lashes. 

____

Keith and Shiro stood there, contemplating this new information. 

____

“So, you lied to her,” Keith stated. The look on his face told Lance that his friend didn’t really care for his answer. Shiro was sporting a similar expression. Lance felt his stomach drop.

____

“He didn’t lie to her,” Hunk said firmly. _Ah, Hunk. Sweet Hunk. Always coming to the rescue._ “It was just a misunderstanding, right?”

____

Lance nodded with so much enthusiasm that he banged his chin on his armour again. “I didn’t lie to her,” he said, clutching his chin. This bruise was going to be bigger than Jupiter's red spot. “We were talking about it and she assumed that I told you guys but before I could correct her, I became, um,” Lance blushed and ducked his head to hide his face. “I became distracted.” He finished lamely. 

____

Everyone was blushing quite brightly by then. 

____

Shiro cleared his throat. “Doesn’t mean you couldn’t have told her after,” Shiro faltered, face turning a spectacular shade of red. He visibly steeled himself and continued. “You could have told her when you _weren’t_ distracted.” 

____

Lance buried his face in his hands. His muffled answer could barely be heard by the rest. 

____

“We got the distress call, there was no time.”

____

Lance hoped to god no one figured it out. 

____

“That can’t be true,” Keith pointed out, “All three of you were working on Blue when the call…” 

____

_Maybe he wouldn't make the connection-_

____

“You were making out in your _lion_?” Shiro asked, appalled.

____

_Quiznack._ Not even the joy of getting Shiro to say ‘making out’ was worth this. Hopefully, they wouldn't figure out-

____

“But why were the three of you all suited up before the alarm went off?” Keith asked. It seemed like he genuinely wanted to know. “There were no training simulations today, so there was no reason for you guys to be in full armour.”

____

Lance couldn’t do this. He stood up abruptly, tugging on Hunk’s arm. He came easily; Lance knew he must be freaking out, too. They both needed to leave, before the other two figured out anymore – 

____

Keith inhaled sharply. 

____

Lance made the mistake of looking up and meeting his pained indigo eyes. Eyes that were tormented with unwanted knowledge. 

__"Gottagoyouguysgoodtalkbye!"_ _

Lance raced out of the room before Keith could say anything else, pulling an equally mortified Hunk behind him.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to make this a series tbh.
> 
> Oh, and Lance is decontaminated even though he's in the suit. The others took of the armour because it was uncomfortable. Lance just flopped down in it for the drama.
> 
> And for those who didn't get it uh. They weren't fixing the engine in the Blue Lion, if u know what i mean...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
